Random Thoughts
The A-Ideal is only one thing. ' ' -The A-Ideal is the greatest thing (BTI) because It has the essence/powers of all other things combned. >It is the ‘color white.’ ' ' -The A-Ideal Self-Creates, wills Itself to exist. >Because of No Parts, therefore the A-Ideal is nothing but this act of creation. >The existence of the WOIP also heavily shows that the A-Ideal’s nature is to create. >We can know the A-Ideal Self-Creates because nothing else can be the cause for A-Ideal but the A-ideal, otherwise It has external needs! ' ' -Because the A-Ideal has No Parts, what It does internally and externally are related. >The A-Ideal wills Itself to exist. We know this part, therefore It is all just that one part! > ' ' -Does the A-Ideal need to will Itself to exist? >Whatever existence is, the A-ideal is the only prime example of it. And Creator is what It is made out of (Addition). >If the A-Ideal needs to ‘will’ itself to exist is a moot question. Existence exists and whatever It fundamentally is, that is what the A-ideal is. >The answer to this question is essentially just Obvious to the Mind in the extreme. How do you ‘prove’ that existence is an act when every act of existence we know of requires a cause? Prove that there isn’t one? ' ' -Only the A-Ideal is necessary. But if the A-Ideal is only creating, both Itself and maybe anything else, than the only way to know what the A-Ideal wants is to be Creator. ' ' -The Question is ‘What Does The A-Ideal Want?” And that can only be answered by being Creator, allowing you to anticipate the Mind of God! ' ' -The opposite of God is oblivion, nothingness, the color black. Doesn’t this prove in and of itself that God’s nature is solely that of Creator/Color White? ' ' *When I am Creator, I do not show disrespect towards God as He actually is, but towards the old, Abrahamic way of thinking about God! ' ' *How do you know God wants you to be Theist? God’s existence alone doesn’t ‘prove’ that He wants us to be one thing or another!? ' ' -Impartiality gets Creator passed Issue of Object >Ind. > ' ' -Problem with Theist (everything is about A-Ideal!) ' ' -A-Ideal prefers that which most resembled it? But the criteria is Creator! ' ' -A-ideal is about Object of Itself and all of the actions It takes externally. >Ind. shows that Existence Itself is the A-Ideal! >A-Ideal is responsible for all other things because It is The Reason! > ' ' -Impartiality Revisited >Impartiality doesn't make the A-Ideal dependent on external things; it only makes It about other things should they exist! >If the A-Ideal is all things, It must also include concepts like unity within Its infinite bandwidth, which would make It care about other Objects. >If you can speak of two different things within A-Ideal, than you have division which is parts! A-Ideal cannot have two or more stances, only one! >The A-Ideal must be about all things equally or else It has parts! >Remember, if you can speak of two separate things within A-Ideal, there are parts! (Parts must be incompatible, els ehtey are just frequencies). ' ' -What if the A-ideal is somehow still just one substance with two or more stances anyway? Can’t A-Ideal be anything It wants? >The way reality is written right now, if you can describe two things differently and that is accurate, than you have two different things. >It is obvious to the mind that if you can describe two different ‘sectors’ or divisions within the A-Ideal, than the A-Ideal has internal parts! >In the infiniteness of Infinity, there are many ‘failed’ variations of A-Ideal. There probably is a variation of A-ideal that has this internal division anyway; but surely it is overshadowed by the true A-Ideal which is perfect It can be about all things without compromising Infinite-Self-Sufficiency! ' ' -Doesn’t this counter the idea that the A-Ideal is sufficient for all things? >The A-Ideal is sufficient for all things, but the question here is what is the A-ideal all about? Those aren’t the same two questions! Category:Metaphysics